


The Captain and The Pin-Up (or How Steve And Darcy Met)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, My first attempt at writing since my computer crashed, Pre-Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Manners separate the Gentleman from the Assholes.”  Darcy said, looking at Tony.  “Maybe you should take notes.”<br/>“Snarky!”  Tony was clearly amused.  “I like you already Lewis.  And let me point out that, Capsicle was ogling you in a Non-Gentlemanly way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and The Pin-Up (or How Steve And Darcy Met)

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic on a picture I put together. I had two storylines for it, and keep going back and forth writing them. But, this was the storyline that I thought fit the picture. This is my attempt to start writing again, since my computer crashed taking my interest in writing with it. I'm not 100% happy with this, but since I took the time to write it I'm posting it.

 

It was finally over.  The alien invasion had been stopped, the portal closed and Loki and The Tesseract were now in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.  After the briefing of what Fury official referred to as ‘The battle of New York’, Steve just wanted to go home.  Take a nap and let the healing factor of the serum take effect.  Even superheroes had their limits

But, Tony insisted that they go to some Shawarma restaurant.  Steve was more tired than hungry, but he didn’t decline.  Not out of responsibility as team leader, but because he considers them to be friends.  After waking up almost seventy years in the future, friendship was something he didn’t take for granted. 

The restaurant is located two blocks from where the battle took place.  The ride is silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Steve stares out the tinted window, from the back seat of the black SUV.  He hated battles that you had to lose, in order to win.  Too many lost lives.  The scars left behind in the aftermath of war.  He closes his eyes, trying to clear his head.  However, his moment of clarity only lasted a few minutes. 

Despite the damage to the restaurant, it was still open.  Steve surveys his surroundings through tired eyes.  Broken glass, fallen debris from buildings and a few down power or telephone lines scattered throughout the street.  Suddenly, he is jolted wide awake. 

She’s standing on the second floor landing of the building directly across the street from the restaurant.  Leaning against the railing, waving the Chinese fan in her right hand and a cell phone in her left.  A beautiful brunette, who looked like a 1940s Pin-Up girl. 

Finally, their eyes met.  Steve wanted to say something anything, but his brain and mouth refused to cooperate.  He just stood there gaping at her, leaving her to make the first move.  However, he wasn’t expecting what happened next.   None of them did.

“Thor!”  The Brunette yelled, running down the stairs.   The rest of The Avengers watched as Thor met the woman in the middle of the street.  A big smile was on his face, as he picked her up in a hug.  Steve was surprised that he felt a little envious and jealous of Thor.  

“You know,” Tony said, loud enough for only Steve to hear.   “Ogling Thor’s lady like that is a good way to ‘Get the hammer’.  Just concerned about your well being, Capsicle.”  Steve glared at him, but quickly replaced it with a smile as Thor and his girl joined the group.  

“I would like you to Darcy Lewis.”  Thor said proudly.  “She is my Midgardian sister, and assistant to my beloved Jane.  She bested me when we first met, with a weapon called a taser gun.”

“Yes I did.”  Darcy said a smug smile on her face, obviously proud of that fact.  “In my defense, Thor freaked me out.  We found him alone in the desert, looking like he was drunk and yelling for his hammer.”

“You’re from that small town that Thor destroyed?”  Steve said, stating the obvious.  Then, silently cursing at himself for those being the first words he said to her.  On the bright side, he had gotten her attention for a minute.

“More like defended from his psychotic Brother,” Darcy corrected him.  “Who used a huge robot to do his evil bidding.  You think the guy would’ve learned the first time he got his ass kicked.  But, enough about that.”

“You’ve been gone for a year.” Darcy said, turning to look at Thor.  “Jane has been working her ass off, trying to find some way to reach you.  Do you know how hard it is, just to get her to eat and sleep?”   

“Not trying to make you feel guilty, Big Guy.”  She continued, noticing the guilty look on his face.  “We know you were busy fighting aliens, but you could’ve taken a minute to call her.”

 “I would be a shitty best friend,” She finished, as she dialed Jane’s number.  “If I just let you leave again, without speaking to her.”  She waited for Jane to answer then, passed the phone to Thor.

“Talk to your beloved Jane, Point Break.” Tony said, making Darcy rolled her eyes.  “I’ll take over the introductions.”

“Since you’re Thor’s adopted sister, welcome to our dysfunctional family.”  He continued. “I guess we can tell you who we are, without the threat of killing you.”

Steve decided to take over from here.  Knowing Tony the introductions would probably include the nicknames he gave them, and the reason why.  He didn’t want to be introduced to her as Capsicle, or even Captain America. 

“I apologize for his lack of manners, Ma’am.”  Ignoring Tony’s next remark about him not being any fun.  “This is Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and I’m Steve Rogers.”  Darcy wasn’t sure if she should shake hands, nod or just say Hello.  She settled on ‘Nice to meet you’ and a smile.

“Manners separate the Gentleman from the Assholes.”  Darcy said, looking at Tony.  “Maybe you should take notes.”

“Snarky!”  Tony was clearly amused.  “I like you already Lewis.  And let me point out that, Capsicle was ogling you in a Non-Gentlemanly way.”   

“The ogling was mutual.”  Darcy said, smiling at Steve who looked slightly embarrassed but happy. 

“You’re definitely his type, a real blast from his past.”  Tony said then winced in pain.  “What the hell, Romanov?”  Natasha pulled him into the restaurant by the same ear she had flicked, making the rest of their small group laugh.  

“He’s right about one thing,” Steve admitted, when they were finally alone.  “You look like a 1940s Pin-Up girl and are feisty.” 

“You really think so?”  She asked.  “Because, that’s the look I was going for.”  Her dress was red, short sleeved, knee length with a neck line that showed a little cleavage.  And, hugged her every curve.  A pair of peep toe heels that matched the color of the dress completed the outfit. 

“You look beautiful.”   

“Thank you, that’s sweet of you to say.”  She replied smiling, and he smiled back.  “I don’t normally dress like this.  Tomorrow is 1940s night at The Stork Club, and I was just trying on my outfit.  I’m trying to decide exactly how I want my hair and make-up.”

“There’s more to me than meets the eye.”  She finished, gesturing with her hands towards her body.  “This is just the tip of the iceberg, Capsicle.”

She immediately felt sorry and embarrassed, when she saw the sad look in his eyes and frown on his face.  “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize it bothered you. I thought the whole ‘Capsicle’ thing was just a nickname, because you look exactly like Captain America.  But, you can’t be the real deal. 

“No need to apologize.”  Steve replied, giving her a reassuring smile.  “The nickname is something Tony gave me, because I am the real deal.” 

“How the hell is that possible?  Darcy asked a little surprised.  After New Mexico nothing really shocked her anymore.  “You would be ancient by now.  Unless…Wait a minute, S.H.I.E.L.D is involved.”  

“It’s a long story.”  Steve replied, not wanting to talk about this in public.  “Are you really only an assistant?  Because you were pretty much accurate.”

“Jane and I had the pleasure of meeting Agent Coulson in New Mexico.”  Darcy explained.  “S.H.I.E.L.D. stole all her research and my iPod.  So, I just guessed about you.”

“We have plenty of time to swap stories, and call me Darcy.  Save the Miss Lewis and Ma’am for my Mother and Grandmother.  Otherwise, I’ll call you Captain Tight Pants.”

“Captain Tight Pants?”  He asked confused, but amused by the reference. 

“Okay, I’ll make a deal with you.”  She said.  “I’ll be your tour guide to the modern world, if you’ll be my tour guide to the past.” 

“We can start with The Stork Club, that’s if it’s open tomorrow.  I don’t think it was caught in the war zone.”  She finished.  “You can teach me how to dance 40’s style.” 

Steve looked at her for a moment. Normally, he had no idea how to talk to women.  Before and after the ice, but somehow it was easy to talk to Darcy.  He knew Bucky and Peggy would tell him to man up.  He should be enjoying his second chance at life, not wasting it. Their words would be different, but the meaning would be the same.  

“I don’t know how to dance.”  He confessed.  “But, I want to learn.  It would have to be slow dances, though.  And, my dress uniform was kept in mint condition.”    

“So, we might fail miserably.”  She said.  “But, at least we’ll look good doing it.”

“Darcy, have you ever eaten shawarma before?”  He asked, offering his gloved right hand to her.  “I don’t know what it is, but Tony is insisting we all try it.”

“Steve,” She replied smiling, holding his hand and gently squeezing it.  “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

“I understood that reference.”  He said, feeling a little awkward for actually saying it out loud.  “It’s from Casablanca.” 

“Some references and people just seem to transcend time.”   Darcy said, as they walked into the restaurant.  “The ones worth remembering.” 


End file.
